moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandan Ostrick
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = 36|Row 3 title = Position|Row 3 info = High Cleric of Army of the Truthful|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Family|Row 5 info = Roldain Ostrick (Deceased) Wynnalis Ostrick (Deceased) Kalland Ostrick (Living) Marvin Hayes (Living) Akkil Ostrick (Deceased)|Row 6 title = Beliefs|Row 6 info = Holy Light, "Truth".|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Titles|Row 8 info = The Zealous, The Black|Row 9 title = Enemies|Row 9 info = Nearly Everybody|Row 10 title = Alignment|Row 10 info = Lawful Evil}} Chandan Ostrick is a cleric who leads the prominent Light-based terrorist organization known as the Army of the Truthful. His current whereabouts unknown, he is presumed to be in New Hearthglen. Known for ordering multiple terrorist attacks against Stormwind and his anti-Alliance propaganda, he is wanted dead by many.__TOC__ Appearance Chandan Ostrick was a man in his mid thirties. Of a swarthy complexion, he wore a thick mane of curly, waved black hair, as well as thick, unkempt black beard. He had deep-set green eyes, rigid cheekbones, and a squared jaw beneath the beard. In all, he had a fierce countenance, and seldom carried a jovial or peaceful look upon it. He stood tall at a height of six feet and four inches, although wasn't necessarily physically imposing because of this fact. He was skinny with a sprinter's physique, lanky being a good descriptive word. Not an extremely strong man, he wasn't skinny to the point of unhealthiness either. From his gait to his general bearing, Ostrick was an intense man, but not uptight. His movements were calm and composed, and his speech deliberate, insistent and rhythmic. His voice was not a bass register, yet not as high as a baritone. It was rather average, although had some carrying and projecting power. When he spoke, his hands and movements were animated, passion and enthusiasm evident in most things he said. Despite this, he had a calm demeanor, and on an interpersonal level, got along with most people, even if he justified death of nearly all who simply disagreed with his views on the Light. History Early Life Ostrick was born to a somewhat well-off peasant household, with an artisan father and an artist mother. He had three siblings, two older brothers and a younger sister. A quiet boy growing up, he always had an interest in books and learning over playing with other children. He wasn't socially incompetent - as a matter of fact, he was well-liked by his classmates, but social endeavors were not his main pursuit. Family To many, the Ostrick name might be familiar, although for two different reasons. The more likely option was because of that of his father, Roldain Ostrick. A similar man to Chandan both in temperament and appearance, he was known as a general malcontent and firebrand who agitated against the nobility and clergy for perceived injustices and slights against the larger peasant population, which culminated in a somewhat large-scale peasant revolt wherein he was the ringleader. While they took an Abbey and executed a corrupt bishop, the rebellion was quickly suppressed, and Roldain was killed in battle. While young Chandan and Wynnalis were spared any repercussions, this event was monumental in shaping Chandan's worldview and opinions. The other possibility of recognition of the name was because of his mother, Wynnalis. She was a strong-natured woman, an avid painter, as well as a prominent outdoorsman and hunter. Widely-known in Tirisfal as the individual who bagged the single largest bear on record in the region, she achieved local notoriety and fame for the feat, much to her chagrin. Despite her capabilities, she was a humble person, not particularly fond of her fame for the feat. In the pursuit of her art, she was passionate, not doing it for money or notoriety, but out of passion for the unique environment of Tirisfal, the main subject of her work. Her landscapes as well were a popular piece for the nobility of the region to hang in their parlors, ironically enough. The Plague and the Scarlet Crusade When the plague hit the land of Lordaeron, Chandan was an unenthusiastic carpenter's apprentice living in the basement of his mothers' studio. Heavily depressed, he, unlike most, saw the plaguing of Lordaeron as an opportunity - not to say that he was happy with the situation, but saw it as an avenue to escape his stable yet boring and inglorious life and make something more of himself, as he felt he was destined. Almost immediately, he joined his village's militia. Being an urban peasant, he was hardly a warrior, but if he had one thing on his side, it was ambition. Using his inheritance and meager savings, he bought himself a chest-plate and helmet, and armed himself with a crossbow and a bag of bolts. Being young, he had little doubt in his capabilities, and when the town hall called for a muster, he ran with enthusiasm. In battle, the young man stood out, encouraging his comrades and keeping their spirits high. He was an ideologue through and through, and his idealism was never dampened by the cold reality of the situation Lordaeron was facing. At that stage in his life, he was a firm Lordaeronian nationalist, albeit one opposed to the idea of a clergy and strongly defiant to any sort of noble authority. So, when the local baron attempted to command the militia brigade he was in, he agitated against him, and with a few days of convincing, overthrew the man and sacked the manor he lived in. The baron in question was burned at the stake, and his wealth was distributed among the peasantry. Ostrick used the chaos of the growing situation in Lordaeron not only to fight undead, but to increase his power and influence among the locals and his peers. Before long, he was seen as a leader among them, and commanded the brigade in a few battles throughout Tirisfal Glades. When the Scarlet Crusade rose to prominence, some time had passed and the situation was much more dire. His tendency towards idealism made him gravitate heavily towards the Scarlet Crusade, and while there were some things he personally disliked - such as heavily regimented religion and the upholding of nobility - he gritted his teeth and tacitly accepted these things for what he viewed as for the good of Lordaeron. Service Record and Deterioration of the Crusade Chandan served for a good while in Tirisfal, commanding many of the same men that he was with when he first set out from his village at the beginning of his conflict. However, as time wore on, these men were replaced more and more by unfamiliar faces and men from throughout the kingdom far and wide. This challenged Ostrick to work harder to gain influence and maintain his position as one that people looked up to, as the legacy of his father and mother were lost on those who weren't locals of Tirisfal. In this time, he began to read from the vast tomes of the Scarlet Monestary, and he gained an interest in theology, slowly forming his views and opinions that would become so radical later in life. While he initially was very enthusiastic about the Scarlet Crusade, as time wore on he became disillusioned. He was barred from advancing in rank because of his commoner's birth, and could not pursue his theological interests as he was not an ordained priest. Coupled with his experiences earlier in life, this further embittered the man against both nobility and the concept of a clergy. Months and years passed. The situation in Tirisfal became even more bleak with the rise of the Forsaken, and before long the presence of the Crusade was relegated to the Monestary and a few far-flung camps and outposts clinging to decrepit watchtowers. With the fall of the Enclave, much of the Crusade's leadership absconded, and left those who were left were simply abandoned to pick up the pieces. While initially rallying under the banner of Mograine, his death led to what would later become the fragmentation of the forces in Tirisfal. The Pretender Chapters With the forces in Tirisfal shattered, Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen being lost shortly after, the situation was hopeless. Chandan packed up his bags and left for Stormwind. The journey was arduous, and when he finally arrived, he found himself in a city that not only resented his presence, but resented what work the Crusade had done. He was largely undeterred by the hatred, and quickly joined up with a group that flew the crimson banner known as the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard, a sort of private chapter led by Highlord Skarim von Bodenschat. While he was nobility, Chandan grew a fondness for the man on an individual level. He and Skarim fought in many battles together until his eventual disappearance, which left Chandan despondent. Some time passed, the man working odd jobs and even at a time being a beggar before he joined yet another chapter of the fractured Scarlet Crusade, the Scarlet Hammer. Although it was less violent and extreme than the Vanguard, he nevertheless found a place more comfortable than the general population, and made a close friend, Cecil Elliander. He respected their leader, Joffrey Flamegarde, as well as the High General, Atten Tyran. Eventually, however, the order declined and he left. He wandered some more before joining up with a group known as the Scarlet Salvation, the last of such chapters he would join. By now, Chandan was hardened not only to the violence of Lordaeron, but to the hatred of outsiders. When they threw abuse at him on the Cathedral steps, Chandan stepped forward and gave it right back, threatening them and bragging about the mercilessness of his deeds in Tirisfal. He was an ill fit for the diplomatic approach of the Salvation, and left shortly after. Formation of Beliefs After his falling out from the Salvation, the man's ambitious temperament did not allow him to sit idle, let alone give up. Turning to his few possessions; holy tomes of the Scarlet Crusade, he got to work in teaching himself the ways of the Light and how to wield it. He would go days without sleeping like a man possessed, head buried in a tattered, war-torn tome, eager to learn its secrets. He would steal tomes from the library of Stormwind's Cathedral, further bolstering his knowledge. He practiced how to wield the Light on his own, and through trial and error, eventually came quite proficient. Of course, being self-taught and without a guide or teacher, his views were unorthodox, to say the least. While many saw a Holy Light that unconditionally loved those who worshipped it, Chandan saw a Light that was demanding and harsh, and who was vengeance-seeking and championed retribution. He saw a Light that wished war upon those who disbelieved, and who revered those who fought for itself. These beliefs were a mixture of Chandan's own neuroticism as well as the beliefs illustrated in the later tomes of the Scarlet Crusade. As these beliefs further and further solidified in his mind, he began to write them down. He would stand on the steps of the cathedral, hair wild and beard covering most of his face, ranting and raving about the wrath of the Light and the punishment of Stormwind. He was quickly dismissed as a lunatic. Army of the Truthful Founding of the Truthful Armed with a firm set of beliefs and an undying ambition, Chandan recalled Tirisfal, and the sad state of its living inhabitants. He felt he had a duty to do something, and so with little preparation, he headed north for Tirisfal. When he arrived, the situation was even more dire than before. There were crazed loners, various splinter groups, and competing ideologies in addition to the looming undead threat. Chandan set up shop at Solliden Farms, and quickly began preaching his beliefs to the locals. Unlike those in Stormwind, these men and women were in a severe situation, and radical ideas such as his were attractive and invigorating. Chandan quickly had a following, and after absorbing a rival splinter group in the palisade, had grown to have be one of the largest of such splinter groups in the region. He branded this group "Army of the Truthful", after his view about a singular and absolute Truth, his view on the Holy Light and its will for mortals. The Army's Growth After solidifying his grasp on Solliden farms and consolidating his power in the region, Chandan began to focus not only on the undead, but what he viewed as a comparable evil, the secular state of Stormwind, ruled by its tyrant king. One of the first goals he set forth was the acquisition of a printing press, and when that was achieved, his obsessive hatred took on a life of its own. He wrote numerous letters and addresses to Stormwind and its people, and even threatened the Alliance. His followers saw the Alliance as having abandoned them, and when his theology was added onto this, it was a potent force for the breeding of animosity. In addition to Stormwind, another group earned his and his followers' ire; the Argent Crusade. Seeing the Argents as cowards who had capitalized on the weakness of the Scarlet Crusade and similar to cannibals, he lashed out at them as well. This grew his following, many of his new recruits during this period refugees from Hillsbrad, who were appalled and felt betrayed by the neutrality of the Argents after what suffering they had experienced at the hand of the Forsaken. Chandan further exploited this, focusing on this angle in his propaganda, and with that, grew his following at an alarming rate. However, there was a major setback around this period. The palisade was descended upon by a small coalition of various Alliance-aligned forces, and the Truthful were routed to the caves and mountains of Tirisfal's borders. From here, they raided the lowlands of the Western Plaguelands, harassing the border with guerrilla attacks. During this time, the Truthful stagnated, relegated to cowering in the mountain caves and fearing the deathstalkers who preyed on their sentries at night. New Hearthglen The situation in the caves of Tirisfal led Chandan and his close associates to yearn for glory instead of the humiliation of being relegated to cave-dwelling. Him and a scholar at the time, Erice Mastragonde, set out for Northrend to see what became of the prestigious fortress carved on the banks of the frozen tundra. It was a treacherous journey, but when they arrived, they found the citadel empty, left almost as it was when it was deserted. Seeing this as divine providence, they announced this as the new home base of the Truthful. As Erice linked with the Ley lines, a portal was created, and most of the Truthful's presence in Tirisfal was transplanted to Northrend. It was around this time that the Book of Hope was uncovered, along with its prophecy about a "Kingdom of the Light". Emboldened by the prestige of the fortress of New Hearthglen, Chandan declared the new holding as the start of this holy "Kingdom", and made the transition from being an insurgent organization to a full-fledged state. Soon after, other holdings in Dragonblight and the Grizzly Hills were taken, and more followers flocked to the theocratic oligarchy called a Kingdom.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Clerics Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Fifth Scarlet Vanguard __FORCETOC__ Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Scarlet Salvation